


Processing New Data

by lemonypond



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, fzzt feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonypond/pseuds/lemonypond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scenes and inner dialog from F.Z.Z.T. mostly from Leo's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Processing New Data

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to tumblr a few weeks ago before I made an AO3 account. Thought I'd add it here. First thing I've written in probably 10 ish years. It was fun. Includes a large amount of the actual dialog from the episode, but that really couldn't be helped.

”…You’ve been beside me the whole damn time.” 

_Oh shit. Oh my god. I m in love with Jemma. I can’t do this right now. Storing for later processing. She has to live before I can analyze THAT._

_He was crying now. “_ You have to fix this,” he said quietly now, tears starting to run down his cheeks. 

Simmons sighed, “I don’t know how, Fitz. The antibodies from the three firefighters aren’t strong enough to fight this virus. It’s born from alien DNA. There’s no one to create an antiserum from, because no one’s actually survived this. Except…”

“The Chitari,” they said in unison. 

“The minky bastard that actually wore the helmet had the virus…” ”...yet managed to survive without ever emitting an electrostatic pulse because..” ”it was immune!” They finished each other’s sentences. He loved that.

 “Yes, she was just a carrier, like Typhoid Mary!”  Jemma said, stepping closer to the glass again.

 “Well, no, she? You don’t think that? Em, ok, doesn’t matter. So…if I can scrape some epithelial cells from the inside of the helmet, we can create the vaccine…” 

“Yes! Antiserum! But, yes!” His partner called after him, because he was already running as fast as he could to the cage to get the Chitari helmet. There wasn’t much time left for his best friend to come up with an antivirus.  Before he knew it, he’d opened the lab door, and then he was standing right beside her, holding the crated helmet in his arms.

“No, uh, YOU can’t be in here!” Jemma yelled at him.

 “Too late. It’s done. Just...try your best to keep your hands off me, yeah?”

_Why the bloody hell did I say that? Keep it together. She’s dying._

 They worked furiously. They went to the rat cage, shocking yet another rat. It worked! No…it didn’t.  His heart sank, and his knees felt weak. Jemma walked over the  glass to talk to Agent Coulson. He checked all the calibrations desperately trying to find a way to fix this ruddy mess.

 “I’m sorry Fitz…”

 - _Huh?  *THUD*_ Fitz faded to black. He was knocked out for what seemed an eternity, but in reality was only about 60 seconds. As he blinked back into focus he saw that the rat was alive.

 “Jemma, it worked! Jemm…NOOO”

 _Oh God oh God oh God._ He stumbled toward the parachute, then out of nowhere Ward grabbed it and the antiserum and jumped right after her.

He stood there in shock at the docking bay, wind batting him around like a kite.  He doesn’t know how long he stood there, staring, but then the doors went up. Agent Coulson had hit the button.

“What just happened? Where’s Simmons?” The senior agent asked.

“Ward went after her,” Fitz said blankly.

“The antivirus worked, didn’t it? And Ward has it.” Coulson asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yah.” Was all Fitz could muster.

Agent Coulson placed a firm hand on the young scientist’s shoulder, and turned to face him. “Simmons is going to be fine. You did good work today, you both did. You really are a great team, one of the best I’ve seen, that’s why I picked you both."

Fitz was nodding, but not listening.  Coulson walked him back to the lounge and poured him a drink. They sat down. “Agent May, do you have a location on our skydivers?”

“Not yet, sir.” She replied through the speaker.” Going in vertical, get the emergency ladder while I stabilize the Bus.”

Agent Coulson complied. Then he went to contact various agencies to smooth over this impromptu Morroccan water rescue. He wasn’t happy about that, but his biochemist was alive. He’d give her a hard time about that.

What seemed like hours later, May came over the speaker. “I’ve got them. Simmons is unconscious, but breathing. Agent Ward is fine. Lift us up.”

“Oh my god they’re fine, they’re fine, Fitz!” Skye said, beaming across the table.

_Huh? When did Skye sit down? How long has she been here?_

Skye grabbed his arm and she pushed him down the staircase to the lab. Which he was quickly learning was also triage on the Bus.  A dripping Grant and May carried a limp, damp Simmons up the ramp.

“She’s awake now, Fitz, grab towels and a heater.” Agent May ordered without losing a step.

He complied. Scrambling.  _She’s awake, she’s alive. Ok._ He grabbed everything and then he finally looked at her. She was sitting up, talking very fast, even for her.

“Where’s Fitz? Oh I do hope he’s not hurt..." he heard her say.

Grant stifled a smirk. “Why would Fitz be hurt? You’re the one who jumped out of the Bus at 30,000 ft.”

“Oh, erm, I _kind of_ hit him in the back of the head with a fire extinguisher and knocked him unconscious..” Simmons replied sheepishly.

May and Coulson exchanged raised eyebrows and walked away, taking Skye with them, ignoring her protestations.  Before leaving, Agent Coulson ordered Simmons and Grant to his office after they changed into dry clothes. Simmons instructed Grant to bring over some equipment so that she could run some tests on herself. “I feel totally fine, if not just a bit freezing, but it wouldn’t hurt to just check a few things out…where’s Fitz?” She asked again, this time more worried.

Leo was standing right behind her. He swallowed hard. “Now that you mention it, my head  _is_  sore.”

Simmons’ spun around on her stool, eyes lighting up, and just as quickly, scrunched up in an apology. “Oh Fitz I’m so sorry! Let me take a look.” She reached up for his head, and he reached up to bat away her hands.

Leo protested “I’m fine Simmons, I’m fine, ow stop it, I’m fine!” He didn’t usually blush in front of Jemma, but he would have to deal with that later.

“Yup, that’s my fault, but you’ll be fine.” She beamed cheerfully, but not quite meeting his gaze.

Grant looked at Simmons. “So you guys really just saved your own life. No Chitari virus?”

Simmons studied some screens. “No…everything looks normal. You did it Fitz. Thank you.”

 _There’s that bloody blushing again. What the hell?_  “No I’m just the engineer, you created the antiserum, you saved yourself, Simmons,” Nudging her shoulder.

“I think I’m just going to go find a blow drier and change out of these wet things.” And she walked away.

Grant looked at Leo. Leo stared him in the eye.   _I would have jumped after her…_  “Thanks, for saving Simmons.”

“I couldn’t have if it weren’t for you. We’re a team.” Grant said, sensing the frustration in the young Scot. “She knows you would have jumped after her. That’s why she knocked you out cold.”

 “Yah,” Leo replied, reaching awkwardly for the back of his head.  Grant walked away leaving Fitz in the lab, alone. He sat there motionless, tapping his finger on the table.

_Jemma’s alive. Now we can just get back to normal. What is normal on this plane? Well for starters we’re going to put some electromagnetic shielding on the cage. That’s obvious. Don’t know why Director Fury didn’t put that standard…_

He did some schematics on the holocom, and that seemed to calm him down.  Then he went upstairs and sat in his bunk.  _Surely Coulson’s finished with them by now-_

Just then Jemma Simmons stood in front of his door; dry clothes and dry hair.  _Did she always look that good? Oh that’s not fair. Leo, don’t just stare, say something._

“Fitz, say something.”

“Oh come on in, Ms. Jumps-With-No-Parachute.” He said as he motioned her over to the bed.  Words just started pouring out of his mouth. He didn’t even know what they were. He just desperately wanted her to know he was going to jump out of that plane before Grant stole the parachute.

“Fitz, stop, please, I know, Fitz,please, shut up, just…. Grant did any amazing thing, yes, but it wasn’t Grant by my side in that lab searching for a cure, it wasn’t Grant giving me hope when I had none, it was YOU. You’re the hero,” Jemma said bumping his arm.

  _Damn this blushing. Can she see that I’m blushing? It’s dark in here I hope to God she can’t see this._

“Yeah?”

 “Yeah. Thank you.” And then Jemma leaned over and kissed his cheek, and left the room.

  _Whelp, if she couldn’t tell before she can certainly tell now._

 He grabbed his ear with one hand and his pillow with the other.

  _She just…ok. I will not be processing THAT right now either. Filing away for later. She almost died. She didn’t die.  Processed. Electromagnetic shielding. Starting that tomorrow. She called ME the hero. OK. Jemma makes me blush now. Jemma kissed my cheek. I'm in love with Jemma. That’s a lot to process. Tuck it away in the back of your head Leo. She’s alive. Nothing else matters. It can all wait. Fitzsimmons is fine. We’ll face it together. Like we always do._

And then he slid the door shut and laid in bed, closing his eyes, refusing to let these new revelations change anything.


End file.
